


Sweet

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, abuse of foodstuffs, banana blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Colleen normally can't stand each other when Mike isn't around. This is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

"He's  _late._ " Colleen said to the ceiling of Alice's home. She collapsed listlessly against the stairs, huffing dramatically, as if this was the worst of the offenses Mike had commited. Alice, in the process of coming down the stairs, hissed at the sight of her all sprawled out across them, and gave her a friendly kick to encourage her to get out of his way. Colleen shuffled to the side with an exaggerated groan, pushing to her elbows so she could watch what he was doing.  
  
Alice dropped the pair of boots he was holding onto the floor, peered about the room as though he were looking for something, and promptly walked out of her line of vision.  
  
"Surely you can wait another ten minutes to get rip-roaring drunk, make an ass of yourself with Mike, and beg me for a ride home." Alice said from the other room.  
  
"I don't think I can." Colleen deadpanned. When Alice re-entered, he was carrying his jacket, a pair of bright red laces, and... a banana. Colleen watched him throw the jacket onto the floor, place the unpeeled banana in the corner of his mouth, and take a seat on the floor next to the boots.  
  
Well, now he had her  _full_  attention. Colleen sat up as she watched him pick up one of the red laces, and begin to string up one of the boots with it. As she watched him, he shifted the banana from the one side of his mouth to the other,  _with his tongue.  
  
Ugh. How does he not know what that looks like???_  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She immediately regretted the question. Alice obliged her foolishness with a cracked eyebrow and an expression that clearly stated  _what do you think I'm doing you moron?_  
  
He shifted the banana to the other side of his mouth. Again. With his tongue.  
  
Colleen winced. "Would you stop that?"  
  
Alice stared at her.  
  
"That whole... porn star thing. It's gross. Stop it."  
  
Alice  _slowly_  pulled the banana out of his mouth and, oh god, let his  _tongue linger at the tip for a moment_ , before pulling it away. Colleen actually gagged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, as though he were completely innocent.  
  
Colleen grinded her teeth. "Would you take that outside? Please, I don't wanna have nightmares."  
  
He gave her a long look that spoke volumes to just how Colleen had lost her mind. Then, he held the banana in front of his face, licked a long line up the underside of it, swirled his tongue around the edge, and pushed it back into his mouth. He groaned loudly, and tipped his head back, his eyes fluttering closed in one of the most wanton expressions Colleen had ever seen.   
  
"I am gonna kick your ass." Colleen growled, standing up.   
  
Alice quickly pulled the banana back out, grabbed his things and ran for the door and just barely got it open before she could catch him.   
  
"Out!" She yelled, giving him a hard shove out for good measure. Alice turned to look at her, eyes wide, and yet smiling with Colleen's pain.  
  
"You do realize, you're technically kicking me out of my own-"  
  
Colleen slammed the door and locked it. She knew full well he had the keys. She also knew that instead of incurring her wrath further, he'd wait outside for Mike, where they'd bitch about women and their insanity for a good five minutes before coming to retrieve her.  
  
She did not care. Porno blow-jobs are disgusting, and Colleen has her standards, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk I got a prompt with only the word "sweet". That somehow led to Alice giving a banana a blowjob. I'm sure that's the natural progression of things, right?


End file.
